A Dark Mage's Dedication
by DarkWallflower
Summary: Merely stalking the male strategist isn't sufficient enough for Tharja anymore. Wanting to catch Robin's eye, Tharja realizes that she knows very little about his interests! The Dark Mage consults with both dark magic and a certain devious merchant to form a plan. WARNING: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Preparations

**A/N: This story will carry themes of expansion in future chapters, so please be aware of that in case it is uncomfortable for you. I apologize if you find any of those themes offensive.**

**Currently rated T for now, but could potentially change to M later on.**

**Fire Emblem and its characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

Robin's eyes narrowed as he carefully scanned over the map lying on the table before him illuminated by the setting sun outside the tent. Brushing some of his pure white hair off to the side, he glanced up at his friend Chrom, who was also analyzing the map. The blue-haired lord stroked his hairless chin and looked up at his close friend.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked Robin, who was clothed in his signature dark robe.

"The bandits and thieves in this area have been decreasing over time, but that's no excuse to let out guard down," Robin replied, pointing to a plain field area marked on the parchment, "I recommend placing patrols as usual around our camp borders. That's our safest bet".

Chrom and his group of soldiers known as the Shepherds have been on the move frequently to find a safer place to set up camp. Their relentless, heartless enemies, the Risen, were abundant in their numbers and unleashed large raids whenever they found the Shepherd's base of operations. Supplies were running low and the situation grew direr for the Shepherds as they needed to find a place where they could recollect themselves. The nearest populated town was still many miles away, and if flying units were sent to scout ahead, they were quickly spotted and tracked back to the camp. In a crucial situation, the Shepherd's clever tactician Robin had been spending considerably more time planning out the group's movements with Chrom.

Unknown to the two men in the tent, a female figure peeked through the window, thoroughly examining Robin from head to toe. No one in the army was as interested in Robin as the Dark Mage Tharja, and she often spent time observing him in secret. She was of moderate height for being near her low twenties, and an hourglass-shaped figure that could be called the greatest body in all of the army. Her rather large bust size was securely contained in a black, bra-like top and a single, lengthy piece of dark cloth hung down from a gold-colored waistband to cover her crotch. The rest of her body other than her head and hands was covered in a form-fitting brown suit. The only other piece of clothing was a long, dark cape with a maroon fabric on the inside that covered nearly all of the back of Tharja's body from behind. Her skin was smooth and a light color, and had equally lustrous, long black hair that fell halfway down her back. A single gold crown-like hair ornament complimented the other hints of gold in her clothes. The Dark Mage's outfit and body caught many people's attention and envy, except that of Robin's as she had hoped. He had recently been very preoccupied with his tactician duties, and Tharja was very troubled. Sure, she took pleasure in admiring Robin from afar, but after awhile she began to crave more, to spend time with him and witness his interesting behavior firsthand. Although quiet and reserved, Tharja was willing to break free from her comfort zone to get more time with Robin. However, the prominent thoughts in the tactician's mind were serious matters, so she couldn't even grab his attention whenever he was fumbling around the camp. She couldn't stand it anymore!

"What can seize a man's attention?" she mumbled to herself while walking away from her peeping spot. Surely if she could find something naturally attention-grabbing for a man, Robin would notice her more! However, Tharja found men to be stupidly complicated in their preferences. Rarely were two of the male Shepherds completely alike in interests, and Robin by far was the hardest one to identify. Despite having observed him for many weeks, Tharja was clueless about his interests outside of tactic-related books. _Anna!_ she remembered. _That woman has been a traveling merchant for as long as we know! Surely she could pinpoint some of Robin's interests..._ Clutching her book of dark magic close to her, Tharja shuffled off to the shopkeeper's tent.

Upon bringing the question to Anna, a look of confusion was present on the merchant's face. "What's the problem exactly?" Anna asked, placing her index finger on her chin in thought as she looked up at Tharja from a seated position behind a desk. The shopkeeper was of devious nature, complimented by her red hair tied up in a ponytail. However, when it came to private business, none of the Shepherds could be trusted more than her.

"What do men like?" Tharja repeated as quietly as possible, staring at the ground.

"Are you getting someone a gift?"

"I need to get his attention," Tharja's held the book of dark magic closer to her body. Some insecurity was still present inside of her.

"Ooh, is it a romantic interest?" Anna giggled and rested her head in her hands, eager to hear more. Hearing and telling secrets were a couple other things to completely grab hold of Anna's interest. Much to the fortune of others, she always kept secrets untold unless given voluntary consent.

"Yes!" Tharja said through clenched teeth, annoyed with the woman's behavior, "Before you ask, it's Robin. He eats up so much time looking at those stupid maps of his and ignores me! Now will you help me or not, shopkeeper?"

Anna smiled and thought hard, "Robin? Going right for the jackpot, eh? Let's see...it's a pretty demanding task. Depending on the circumstances and time of day-"

"I'll pay you for your time".

"And the deal is set! Your needs are now my top priority!" Anna winked and shook Tharja's hand excitedly. "So, do you have anything in mind?"

Not to Tharja's surprise, the mention of gold worked its persuasive magic on Anna instantaneously. She could've asked the merchant to clean the horse stalls and the gold-loving woman would start in a heartbeat. The magic user hesitantly handed Anna the book of dark magic she had been keeping close to her, "I...was thinking that something in here would suffice. No love spells though, those would only be temporary. Just…anything that would naturally be attractive and eye-catching to men. Not knowing what appeals to Robin has made things difficult".

As Tharja spoke, Anna rapidly jotted down notes with an ink-covered quill. "Well, he does concern himself with others more than he does himself. Anyways, I should mark the spells I think will be useful?"

"No, list them on a separate piece of paper. Don't say what they do, either; I shouldn't allow myself to get overeager by knowing ahead of time. I'm having them activated by a larger spell so that each one listed is triggered every 24 hours, and sleep will undo the effects of the previous one". Tharja had overcome the slight awkwardness of the conversation and spoke more confidently now.

"Is there any reason for the restrictions?" Anna questioned, her writing speed remaining consistent.

"Too many spells at once could exhaust me, and having everything at once may be too much for Robin to handle. Also, this spell has to be set ahead of time; I don't want the option to back out of this before each of the selected spells take place".

Anna shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat". She set the notes aside and began flipping through the dark-colored book of hexes and curses, "There's a lot of content in this book. Wait about an hour and I'll have your order ready!"

"Thank you," Tharja muttered and left the woman to her work. Time seemed to slow down around the camp as the sun was almost done setting. Tharja aimlessly wandered about the camp, anxiously waiting for Anna to finish. She couldn't focus on anything else and bore a devilish grin on her face, whispering, "Soon he'll notice me...then he'll love me..." Each time she said it raised her hopes even further, "Soon he'll notice me...then he'll love me...Soon he'll notice me, then he'll love me..." A few of the other Shepherds saw her frantic pacing, but dismissed it rather quickly. After all, Tharja was well-known to take part in bizarre actions. Even more widely known was the fact that no one ever interrupts her and doesn't get threatened by a deadly hex. Tharja was oblivious to the stares she was getting, turning back towards Anna's tent once more, "Soon he'll notice me...then he'll love me..." The anxiety was too much for her and she entered.

Still seated at a desk, Anna looked up from various papers scattered about in front of her. "Welcome back! Sorry, I sort of got caught up in another thing!"

"I recall you saying the words 'top priority'..." Tharja closed her hands into fists. Her book of curses wasn't among the papers Anna had written on. had it been there, her first instinct would be to grab it and prepare to cast a curse.

"Hold on to your Pegasus, Tharja! I already finished, and these papers are directly related to my assignment!"

"Oh really?"

"I'm arranging some more clothes for you! The magic is still important, but new clothing will help you appeal to Robin even more!" Anna beamed, seeming quite pleased.

The anger evaporated from Tharja while she exhaled, "Very well...you have some spells selected, too?" Anna handed her a small piece of paper with three spell wordings written down neatly.

"It's only three, but I'm sure they'll do the trick! Here's a bonus: no payment required until it's over! I'll have the clothes finished by tomorrow morning and will estimate your total then".

Pleased with the progress, Tharja took the paper and book of hexes from the shopkeeper. With a dismissive gesture, Tharja thanked her once more and returned to her own bed, where she slept in solitude every night. Darkness had fallen among the camp, and some of the other Shepherds had begun their patrol duties by Robin's instructions. Exhaustion flowed through the Dark Mage, and she held the small paper close to her chest like a coveted delicacy as she rested her head on a soft pillow. _Soon he'll notice me...then he'll love me..._


	2. Day 1: A Shaky Start

**A/N: Warning! Themes of expansion begin to take place in this chapter that may be offensive to some people! Proceed at your own risk.**

**Still carrying a T rating for now, but be warned of a descriptive expansion scene below and a mild suggestive event that slightly pushes the rating.**

**Fire Emblem and its characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

"Tharja..." Anna sang with perfect pitch as she entered her client's tent, "Wake up...I have something for you..." The merchant moved closer to the sleeping Tharja and poked her lightly.

The spell-caster stirred, shifting side to side until she became aware of her surroundings. "You!" she yelled, sitting upright and throwing an intimidating glare at the woman. "You think you can just barge in here while I'm sleeping?"

Anna assumed a non-threatening pose with her hands up, not wishing to provoke Tharja any further, "Sorry, I didn't mean to anger you like that. I have to buy fresh supplies at Ferox, so I'm leaving your new outfits here". Anna motioned towards three short rectangular boxes near the entrance of Tharja's tent, each with a small piece of paper on top of them.

"You're leaving the camp alone?" Tharja asked. Rarely did she concern herself with another Shepherd's safety whose name wasn't Robin, but a bond had begun to develop between her and the strange shopkeeper.

"Chrom is sending me with a few other escorts, but Robin isn't one of them".

"Good," Tharja rubbed her eyes and stretched. Energy filled her body as she heard Robin's name mentioned. At long last she would have a better chance at getting his attention. She looked over at the three boxes, wondering what could possibly be inside to attract Robin.

"Just make sure to get changed into the clothes quickly after casting the spell," Anna advised, ending her sentence with an encouraging wink as she departed. Once outside, the red-haired merchant wiped some sweat from her forehead. _Good, I was convincing enough..._ Without a moment's hesitation, she began to pack her bags for a stay at Ferox.

Now completely awake, Tharja began to brush her shiny black hair in advance, barely able to contain her excitement for much longer. She happily hummed a short tune while doing so. Approaching the three boxes from Anna, she noticed that the pieces of paper on top of each box were neatly labeled with a different day number on it. With little effort, Thrarja flipped through one of her books and cast a twenty-four hour lock spell on the box labeled "Day 2". In a similar manner she placed a forty-eight hour lock spell on the box labeled "Day 3". _Just so I don't get tempted later__. _Tharja smiled to herself and picked up the small paper from yesterday, slightly wrinkled from being clutched tightly last night. Thankfully, it was still readable. Tharja inhaled deeply. Her hands shook anxiously while searching for the sequence activation spell in another one of her many books. In less than a minute she had found it. Tharja licked her dry lips as her heart beat faster and faster. With a low voice, Tharja started her magical incantation chant for the spell. To many it sounded like obscure gibberish, but to magic-users it sounded like a sacred song, giving the surrounding area an aura of mystery. The sequence spell came to an end; Tharja had set for each spell listed afterwards to take place just as she had said to Anna yesterday. Lastly, Tharja read off each of the three spells flawlessly and clearly. She didn't have the book in front of her as planned, so she was unaware of the spell's literal translations. Snapping out of the trance, Tharja sighed in relief as the slight strain from the trance-like state faded away.

The Dark Mage recalled the next step, and stripped off her clothes. Ignoring the air brushing against her exposed skin, Tharja opened the first box with care and saw another note inside. "Men love what they don't have," Tharja read aloud. Her brow furrowed at the vagueness and tossed the note over her shoulder. The first article taken from the box was a brown bodysuit, similar to the one Tharja wore with her traditional outfit. It even felt akin to her own bodysuit after she put it on. Upon seeing that the bodysuit didn't cover up her chest like her own, doubt began to build up inside of Tharja. _Are you kidding me? It's the exact same thing... _Her eyes rolled when she saw the next piece of clothing in the box was the exact same cape she always wore! _Was Anna serious when she said 'new outfits'? Was my confession a wyvern-sized joke to her? She probably just wrote down fake spells on the paper, too. A certain someone is going to get their mouth filled with snakes tonight...if they didn't bail at the last second! _Multiple hate-filled swears spat out of Tharja's mouth, none of which were pleasant for the nearby Shepherds just waking up. Feelings of betrayal shot through the disgruntled Dark Mage. Groaning in annoyance, she fell backwards onto her soft bed.

A minor prickling sensation formed in the area between her torso and neck. At first Tharja dismissed it, but got back to her feet once the feeling persisted. Soon the prickling traveled upwards, weakening in her stomach area and growing stronger in her chest area. _It's not a hoax! _Tharja ran back over to the box of clothing, tossing aside the trivial golden accessories within in search of something out of the ordinary. Once those were out of the way, Tharja unfolded the last article at the bottom of the box with an uncertain look on her face. It was the top of her outfit. Simply put, it was far larger than her regular one.

Tharja didn't have much time to think before the prickling feeling in her chest turned into something else. It was pushing outwards. The Dark Mage stood dumbfounded as she watched her modest bust grow before her eyes, becoming larger and rounder. As Tharja's chest expanded outwards, her light skin stretched simultaneously with relative ease, free of tightness and stretch marks. This feeling was unfamiliar to Tharja; with her expertise in hexes, she assumed that she was acquainted with all types of dark magic. To her surprise a small hint of excitement was present in Tharja, considering this hex was one she had never experienced. By now her breasts were at least a cup size larger, and their weight had become noticeable. Tharja instinctively brought her hands up to support her developing assets, feeling it grow under her own hands. A soft blush appeared on her face when the reality of the situation finally hit her: Anna did know what she was doing after all. The spell-caster was able to put on the larger bra with no difficulty. In truth, the size of the undergarment made Tharja nervously swallow when she saw that her breasts were not close to fitting inside the black top. Astounded, Tharja slid the straps off her shoulders and helplessly closed her eyes while her breasts grew at a constant rate. Temptation slid into her mind and encouraged her to feel the bulging mounds more, however the shock Tharja was in prevented any movement. The weight of her chest felt like two moderately-sized textbooks in her hands; she didn't want to imagine how off-balance she would be when letting go of them.

Finally, it stopped. Her skin stopped stretching. Her chest stopped pushing outwards. _Don't freak out. You're not hurt. Just open your eyes and put your top on_ Tharja thought to herself, preparing her mind with steady breathing. As her eyelids opened up, her jaw dropped downwards. Her breasts were massive. Keeping her priorities in mind, Tharja used one hand to hold her chest up while the other slid the shoulder straps of the bra back on and secured her breasts within. Much to her surprise, it was a near perfect fit, with small amounts of flesh peeking out from beneath the cups. Thanks to the top, the weight of her larger bust was considerably less than she had anticipated. Even so, it was HUGE. Using her own arms held out straight for measuring, Tharja's new assets stuck out as far as her elbows were from her body and practically as wide as her shoulders. Her cream like skin made them look healthy and enticing.

Mixed emotions ran in and out of the Dark Mage's head like a crowd of busy villagers. Without a doubt, the spell had worked as intended. Part of Tharja desired to fiercely interrogate Anna for the reasoning behind this particular spell. Another side of her reasoned that Anna knew this spell would help gain Robin's attention. With a chest the size of hers, she would stand out to everyone like a torch lit in a dark temple! Yet Tharja was afraid. She had no clue how to move about with two absurdly-sized balls of flesh sticking out in front of her. How much would it hurt if she fell on them? What if other men hit on her instead of Robin? These were some of the questions Tharja asked herself and didn't have the immediate answer to. Staring back down at the vast cleavage, Tharja sighed submissively. The hex was set. There was no turning back. "Robin...I'm doing this for Robin," she whispered to herself. At the mention of Robin's name, Tharja felt rejuvenated. Full of determination. She turned towards the the tent flap and felt her endowments jiggle within their confinement: formerly a rare occurrence, but Tharja's new state made it much more common with the smallest movements. "This is a test I set for myself...I must prove that my dedication to gain Robin's attention and affection is true," Tharja encouraged herself and departed to the morning air outside.

To say the least, the journey to Robin proved itself challenging. Tharja had set a path around the camp so that she wouldn't be spotted by the other Shepherds. Walking made her large breasts shake uncontrollably with each step. Going any faster than that made them bounce, which caught the hex-loving woman off-guard the first couple of times it happened. Her chest was much heavier now, and its bouncing took a toll on Tharja: it made her stumble on their way down from the greater weight. Her face turned red at the thought of how ridiculous she looked with a giant chest bouncing up and down. Surely her own breasts would hit her in the face and knock her out if she started running! The route she had to take was long, and the restriction of walking speed lengthened the trip. Despite this, Tharja persisted impressively and arrived at Robin's tent in half an hour. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she poked her head in the tent to be privileged with the view of Robin studying over a book while sitting in a wooden chair.

"Robin..." she said in a happy, but shaky voice.

"What?" the Shepherd's tactician replied, eyes still transfixed on the book.

_He doesn't even acknowledge me by name...that'll change real soon._ Tharja entered the tent slowly, walking closer to her crush.

Robin frowned at the sound of footsteps drawing near, "Don't come in unless it's-" he took a quick glance upwards to see who dared to interrupt his studies when his sentence was cut off at the sight of Tharja with a gigantic chest! He tried to look away, but his eyes kept looking back at Tharja like a magnetic attraction. "-important" he finally finished his sentence after a ten second pause.

_Anna, you're fantastic! It worked!_ "How has your morning been?" Tharja couldn't hide the massive grin on her face after seeing Robin's reaction.

"W-what the heck is this?" Robin ignored the Dark Mage's question, got up from his seat and tried to wrap his head around the sight before him. _It's Tharja...but where did those come from?_ "Tharja, I don't-".

Tharja's breathing became more frantic as the sound of her name drifted out of Robin's lips. "You don't have to think about it. Just treat yourself with the view," she could sense her body growing warmer as she spoke; her desire for Robin strengthened.

Robin coughed nervously. Uncomfortable wouldn't begin to describe how he felt with the bizarre situation occurring. Not knowing what to say, only incomprehensible short sounds came out of his mouth.

Tharja stepped closer to Robin, making her next move, "How about you and I grab some food and have a friendly talk?" She was now only a few feet away from the man she admired.

"I...suppose. As long as you would leave me be for the rest of the day," Robin had accepted that there was no way out of the awkward position he was in.

"Deal," Tharja's eyes lit up. At last she could spend some time with Robin! Then she took another step. Her giant chest bumped into Robin. At that moment new feelings to rise up in her. She felt good. REALLY good. An enjoyable feeling coursed throughout her chest at the gentle touch while a soft moan involuntarily escaped her mouth.

Robin's face turned scarlet when the two orbs of flesh touched him. They were very soft, and squished against his body during that brief second. Girls had never done this to him before. His eyes became even wider when Tharja moaned in pleasure. He was rendered speechless once more and began to sweat.

The sensation overwhelmed the Dark Mage's thought process. The singular thought she now had was to push her breasts into Robin again and again. She brushed up against him once more, feeling the same surge of pleasure enter her extremely sensitive chest. "Robin...squeeze them for me," she said without a second thought.

"E-excuse me?" Robin asked dumbfounded at the woman's request. _Tharja isn't thinking straight...She's always so quiet or saying something about hexing other people! I have to snap her out of it!_ Cursing himself for what he was about to do, Robin slapped Tharja across the cheek, making a loud whip-cracking sound.

The Dark Mage came back to her senses after the stinging blow to the face was delivered. She stood still for a moment in silence. "Oh gods..." she whispered while staring into the considerate eyes of her ideal man. The color drained from her face and guilt washed over her like a raging sea. Without another word, Tharja ran out of the tent as fast as she could, her massive breasts bouncing about wildly. The internal panic taking place superseded the moving weight hanging in front of her. _No no no no no! I blew it! He'll never speak to me again! How could I let myself get carried away like that? I'll never live this down!_

The troubled woman fell back on her bed; the heavy bust resting upon her hindered Tharja's ability to breathe. Over and over she cursed at herself. She couldn't begin to imagine how she would approach Robin the next day! Her appetite was non-existent for the rest of the day. There were a few leftover rations on her desk and only a few bites from them filled up Tharja's stomach. The rest of her stomach was completely occupied by butterflies. "It'll be okay...I can do this...we'll put this day behind us...Robin is one of the nicest Shepherds. If he cares about me, he'll forgive me..." Tharja repeatedly whispered her hopes until she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Day 2: Robin's Visit

**A/N: Same general warnings apply from the previous chapter.**

**Fire Emblem and its characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

The night hadn't been around long before Tharja began shifting in her bed uncomfortably. Her chest had not returned to normal size just yet, sticking up in the air thanks to the large bra holding it in place. During her slight movements, she leaned too far to one side, causing her breasts to be pulled down by gravity over the edge of her bed! Tharja emitted a shriek as she felt herself drop downwards, and in response held out her hands and knees to land on. To her fortune, she landed on her hands and knees perfectly and frowned when feeling the weight of her giant bust hanging downwards, almost touching the ground. "You're still here? Guess I'll have to fall in a deeper sleep than that," Tharja grumbled at the two round mounds dangling from her skinny frame. To her disgust she could detect some sweat on them and in her cleavage.

"Th-Tharja?" a feminine voice stuttered in astonishment. Tharja's eyes snapped in the direction of the sound, seeing the brown-haired Pegasus Knight Sumia standing in the tent wearing a white nightgown. The clumsy woman was gaping at Tharja until slowly cupping her mouth with her hands."Y-your...your..." Sumia couldn't finish her sentence out of confusion, trying to comprehend seeing her fellow Shepherd on all fours with a massive rack hanging down.

_Great...just my luck._ "What are you doing up this late?" Tharja asked in an intimidating manner. She couldn't move from her position; the weight of her chest took away any certainty of getting back to her feet. Instead, Tharja kept up her unsettling staring at Sumia.

"Well...I heard someone shriek and came to check it out," Sumia admitted, trying to look away from Tharja while nervously holding one arm. "Are you...okay?"

The Dark Mage opened her mouth to make a rude remark and shoo away the Pegasus Knight, but contemplating her situation made her rethink. "If you can't tell, I need help getting back up," Tharja confessed, her entire face red with embarrassment. In her current position there was no guarantee that she could stand up on her own without falling to the ground on her sensitive bust. Tharja hated being in a vulnerable position; it was certainly strange for a girl to ask another to help her get back up due to a heavy pair of breasts. Sumia remained silent while she offered a shaky hand to Tharja and pulled her back to her feet. Taking a second to regain her balance, Tharja averted Sumia's eyes. She hadn't felt so humiliated in front of another woman before, especially in these circumstances. "Also, if it's not too much trouble...could you grab me a wet cloth?" Tharja asked quietly. She would be looking at the ground to avoid eye contact, but doing so granted a view of abundant breast flesh pressed together, which didn't make her more comfortable either. Sumia said nothing and left the tent, quickly returning with a damp cloth and handed it to Tharja. The spell-caster mouthed a "Thank you" to Sumia and applied the cloth to her forehead, sighing in relief as the cold water ran down her face. The brown-haired woman's body stiffened upon seeing the hex user then sticking the wet cloth between her giant breasts and rubbing it about while letting out small sighs.

"Is...that all?" Sumia finally managed to spit out after the surprising spectacle.

"Yes," Tharja replied in a dark tone. For now she wanted nothing more than to have Sumia leave so she could resume sleeping.

"Should I-"

"Mention this to anyone and I'll curse you and your entire bloodline. Understood?" Tharja made direct eye contact with Sumia in the form of a threatening and piercing glare.

"Y-yes!" Sumia bowed apologetically, taking one last look at Tharja's endowments before departing to her own bed.

Back in her bed and being cooled off while her breasts pushed down on her, Tharja fought off the embarrassment from Sumia's unexpected entrance she was feeling. She could worry about it later. Her mind was still fuzzy from the late hour and she fell back into a dreamless sleep quickly.

Upon waking up in the morning, Tharja's hands flew up to her chest immediately. She sighed in relief when finding her original respectably-sized breasts back on her body. Tharja suppressed a snicker at how her normal bust size was completely hidden by the large bra she fell asleep in. The curse faded while she slept as intended. The hexes were working perfectly, but she was dismayed that there were no long-term results yet. _Probably because you started experimenting with your breasts using Robin's body _she reminded herself, cringing at the daunting memory. Still, it was now a new day filled with more opportunities. Then it hit her: a new day.

Tharja bolted out of her bed, taking off the giant undergarment and the rest of her clothes as she opened the second box Anna had left labeled "Day 2". At the very top of the pile inside was a similar paper that was in the first. "Men favor the fertile look," Tharja read aloud. _Anna enjoys giving little hints, doesn't she? _The Dark Mage glared at the note angrily and threw it aside. Small sentences that could be interpreted various ways got on her nerves. She wished to be told either the whole truth or nothing at all. The first two clothes found under the note followed a similar trend to the first box's contents: parts of her outfit she normally wore. This time it was the black bra, the top half of her brown bodysuit, and the golden bracelets she wore on her arms. Putting those items on with no problem, Tharja's interest grew when an unfamiliar sight in the cardboard box caught her eye. Carefully she examined the new clothes: a pair of soft, light gray panties. Underneath those were a pair of dark black pants that matched the color of her bra, with a golden waistband to match her bracelets. A large golden bow in the shape of a bow tie was on the back of the waistband as well, raising Tharja's interest. A tag inside read "Yoga pants", which confused Tharja. It sounded like a foreign term for a method of torture. _Anna sure is able to get her hands on crazy things._ After easily slipping on the underwear and pants, Tharja decided to go to the mess hall early; she had eaten so little yesterday and was aware of the downsides of not eating. At the very least she could bring some food back to her tent before the next spell took place.

The mess hall was almost abandoned when Tharja arrived. Had she come an hour later, the area would be filled with lively Shepherds engaging in friendly conversations and laughter while eating from long wooden tables covered in various foods such as muffins, fruits and bread. Instead, only the ever-loyal Fredrick was inside at this time, just beginning to prepare the morning meal while wearing an apron.

"Hello," Tharja said monotonously.

"Good morning, Tharja. Is it your turn to help me ready the food today?" the well-built man smiled at her.

"No," she replied coldly without a second thought. "I don't want to see many people today, so I would like to bring breakfast back to my tent instead". _Also I don't want to confront Robin just yet, especially with the entire group here _she added in her mind.

"Understandable. There's not much ready yet, though: some fruit I picked this morning from the nearby forest and freshly-cooked bread".

"Perfect," Tharja grabbed a red apple and a slice of bread, then headed in the direction of her tent.

Frederick turned around quickly, "One more thing," he called out after her.

"What?"

"Robin came to me last night. He said he would like to check up on you today. When would be a good time for him to stop by?"

A chill ran down Tharja's spine; Robin was coming to her tent! Voluntarily. Uncertainty filled her as well: would he come by to scold her, apologize, or have a simple talk? "How about an hour after breakfast?" She figured that would be enough time to adapt to the spell and ready herself.

"I'll tell him. Have a nice day," Frederick waved to her and went back to his cooking.

As she went back to her tent, Tharja began to take large bites from the apple. There were no strange feelings from the spell yet, but she knew that it could happen at any moment now and wanted to get something in her stomach before she got distracted. The apple was sweet and helped calm her nerves. That was until a faint but familiar prickling feeling emerged in her body. Her panic-filled eyes darted in both directions, seeing if anyone was nearby. There wasn't anybody outside, but Tharja broke into a sprint anyways like a young pupil running late for lesson. Once arriving inside her tent the dark-haired woman sighed in relief, fixing her hair that had been messed up in the wind. Being in solitude gave her a sense of safety that few other places provided. She took another bite of the delicious apple to help calm herself while the prickling moved upwards from her feet and to her torso area. As fast as it appeared, the feeling faded; Tharja stood absolutely still and grabbed her slender arms tightly in anticipation.

While barely noticeable visually, Tharja could sense her body beginning to undergo changes again. Being fully clothed also helped detect where the changes were taking place. In both her underwear and pants Tharja felt the waistbands stretching outwards. Unlike her chest from the previous day which grew outwards, Tharja's hips were getting wider. Her skin stretched with the growing mass as easily at it had done with her chest, and much to the Dark Mage's relief her pants and underwear were not getting much tighter. Out of curiosity Tharja placed her hands on her hips, noticing that they were as firm as ever while they expanded. In about a minute her waist ceased growing once it was slightly wider than her own shoulders. She now owned an admirable pair of curvy childbearing hips comfortably hugged by the soft fabric of the panties and she couldn't resist but run her hands up and down them to feel her new figure. _Alright...it's not so bad. I just have to get used to it._ The Dark Mage finished eating the apple she had set aside and walked to the other side of her tent. As she moved, she felt a strange constant movement at her waist. Looking down, she noticed that her hips were rhythmically swaying side to side on their own whenever she began walking, which would catch any man's eye from a split-second glance.

Tharja had almost stuck her head outside the tent and called for Robin until she felt a sharp sting in her rear. Whipping around and sharply cussing with clenched teeth, she rubbed the spot in pain. Then the color drained from her face and she gasped. Underneath her hand she could feel her butt ballooning out and gaining mass akin to her chest from yesterday. She was shocked; the spell wasn't over. _Why didn't it all happen at once? Is it because there are multiple parts to this hex? _she wondered while keeping an eye on her rear. It now stuck out a couple of inches and continued its consistent rate of expansion. Her pants and underwear's waistbands were both made of a stretchy material, containing her blossoming butt remarkably. Upon closer inspection, Tharja saw that the stretching of the pants fabric caused slight transparency, granting a perfect view of the underwear. A small blush and weak smile appeared on her face. _At least it will help me get Robin's attention_ she thought on a positive note. Her butt stopped growing after sticking out a whole foot from her waist, maintaining its voluptuous shape while looking ripe and plump. The gold waistband and bow on the back of the pants helped her behind stand out even more. She tried pacing back and forth again, feeling the mass of her giant butt sway with her wide hips. _Can I even sit down like this?_ she wondered. She looked at a chair by her desk: it was far too small to hold her hips and butt. Tharja settled on carefully lowering herself into the floor to sit. Her soft rump squished against the ground when she sat, some of it spreading out like a ball of warm dough being flattened. To her surprise, she was even a couple of inches off of the ground when she sat! Rocking back and forth to build momentum, the Dark Mage got back to her feet and felt her butt regain its round shape. _At least it's not as sensitive like my chest was yesterday. Still, it feels strange having it this big. _She bent over to stretch, causing her butt to rise up high as she did so.

It was then when Robin entered her tent without warning. In his left hand was a neatly folded paper. Upon walking in he saw two womanly legs that lead up to a big, well-defined butt with panty lines visible through the black pants, causing his face to turn crimson and a small sound to come from his mouth. The Shepherd's tactician knew he had a habit of entering rooms without checking for permission until it was too late, and here was no exception.

The slight noise in the silent room was enough to catch Tharja's attention and she checked over her shoulder to confirm it was Robin. Her prediction was correct and a sly smile emerged on her face. "Hello Robin," the Dark Mage said as she turned to the side to show off how far out butt stood from her body. She even arched her back while thrusting her chest out to display her overall curvy figure to the man she admired, "You're here earlier than I expected".

Robin swallowed nervously at the woman standing in front of him: he didn't like to judge based on looks, but Tharja's body and stance was too enticing to simply ignore. Her giant chest from yesterday had vanished and a massive rounded butt stuck out from her behind. A golden waistband and bow located near the woman's butt made it even harder for Robin to look away from Tharja's newly developed curves below the stomach "I-I came to give this to you," he sputtered after several failed attempts, holding out the folded paper in his hand.

Tharja turned to face him slowly and walked towards him and went along with her hip swaying motion for the sake of displaying it to Robin in a teasing manner. "Thank you Robin," she softly chuckled while grabbing the paper. "I see you noticed this small change of mine," she added with a whisper.

"Y-yes...I did," Robin replied nervously as he watched her ripe and fertile childbearing hips move side to side tantalizingly as they drew closer to him; an instinct drew his attention towards it that made his heart race excitedly. He shook his head to try and keep his sharp mind on track, "I...was also checking to see if...you were feeling better". Her figure was simply too pronounced for his male body to ignore; he began to notice how her eyes sparkled and her hair glistened too.

_Yes! He enjoys looking at me! Spend some more time with him and he'll realize how we're meant for each other!_ Tharja's heart was beating as fast as Robin's during that moment. "I'll put your letter over on my bed," she cheerfully said and out of glee she spun around quickly while tossing the paper on her bed. However, the lovestruck spell-caster had forgotten about the mass of her behind as she spun around: the speed at which it was moving had caused it to run into Robin. As if the event played out in slow motion, Tharja felt her butt squish against Robin, nearly enclosing him in it before regaining its shape, pushing the shocked strategist away from it at a great speed. Robin had nearly flown into the side of the tent, landing hard on the ground! Both of them stared at each other, deep blushes on their faces as they realized what had happened. "Y-you okay?" Tharja stammered nervously while turning to face him. Unfortunately, her butt knocked over a wooden chair as she turned; Tharja's eyebrows rose as more embarrassment flowed into her. Robin continued to stare up at her, unsure of how to react towards the spectacle. "I'm so sorry..." she apologized while walking towards him. She hadn't taken in account the size of her hips and their swaying motion as she moved, colliding into a nearby desk and knocking it over with a loud thud. It was too much for her: she felt like she would die of embarrassment right then and there. "Just...leave...please," she mumbled, tears filling up her eyes. Robin nodded, shakily got back to his feet and exited the tent while Tharja hung her head in shame.

Tharja couldn't recall the last time she cried. She was an individual, self-sufficient adult. She saw tears as a sign of weakness from those who had soft hearts. _I'm not soft-hearted...I am one of the most cold-hearted hex users ever! Then why...why am I crying? _she asked herself, rubbing her eyes with her arm. ~Why am I crying?~she wondered. _It's...because I think I'll lose Robin! And I couldn't have humiliated myself more back there to do that! _She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes while her heart continued to sink. _Why can't I do anything right when he's around? I was clumsier than Sumia back there!_

Tharja came to the conclusion that she just wasn't prepared enough; knowing the next spell ahead of time could help her! She walked over to Anna's third box while making sure not to knock anything else over with her expanded waist. A painful shock coursed throughout her body when she tried to lift the box open as she realized the problem: earlier she herself had placed a curse on the box ahead of time so that she couldn't open it until the day of the hex! Tharja clenched her hair in rage while spitting out additional inappropriate language. Even trying to identify the third spell on the paper with one from the book of hexes could take ages due to how much longer the third listed spell was compared to the first two! There was no way she could translate such a complex spell before tomorrow! Tharja realized that she simply had to wait until tomorrow to discover the effects of the last spell on the sequence. _Perhaps I'm trying to flaunt the effects of the curses too much...the clothing from Anna already does that. _Tharja sighed submissively and moved back to her bed.

The Dark Mage was prepared to fall face-first on the bed until she noticed the folded paper on it that Robin had given her when he had entered. Taking the paper into her hands, Tharja then slumped on the bed with her chin resting on the pillow butt sticking up behind her. Unfolding the paper revealed that it was a neatly-written letter from Robin, and she began to quietly read it to herself:

"Dear Tharja, first of all I would like to apologize for hitting you yesterday. I was growing worried about you and took such a rash action without thinking. In fact, during most of your visit yesterday I couldn't speak properly. I have recollected my thoughts and wrote this letter for you. I could tell you regretted your actions before they got out of hand and I completely forgive you for what happened in my tent; we can put this incident behind us. If something is going on here, please don't be afraid to tell me: I'll offer any help I can. If you choose to do so, stop by my tent anytime and I will put down my work to discuss this. Your friend, Robin".

I completely forgive you. We can put this incident behind us. I will put down my work to discuss this. Your friend. Those phrases and many more in the letter struck Tharja's heart directly. She read the lines of the letter over and over again, her spirits rising. The joy-filled Dark Mage eventually stopped looking at the thoughtful letter after four minutes. "He forgives me! He truly does care about me!" Tharja softly laughed in disbelief, but then winced, "Yet I let my own hex get the better of me today. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow and...I'll be under another hex...and there's no way for me to avoid it". A determined look was now on her face: she couldn't let whatever hex stop her from confessing her desire to spend time with Robin! She promised to not overdo her actions based on the hex and to thank Robin for his compassion.

"Tharja?" Sumia's voice came from outside the tent. "I heard crying...is everything alright?" she asked gently.

The Dark Mage sighed at the reappearance of the brown-haired Pegasus Knight. She really didn't want to confront another human being today, but at the same time she desired someone to tell her burdens. "If you didn't tell anyone about last night and intend on keeping that promise...come in".

Sumia entered, her face immediately turning red again upon seeing her comrade's curvy butt in a figure-fitting pair of pants and underwear visible underneath sticking a foot high from the bed. "Sh-should I ask?"

"Not really," Tharja huffed. "You can even touch it if you want. Go ahead, I won't mind".

"What? N-no!" Sumia held her hands close to her chest while shaking her head frantically. "I-I wanted to check up on you to see if you needed anything, that's all!"

Tharja smirked. Something about how easily the innocent Sumia could go so flustered entertained her. "I'm joking," she ensured her. Then Tharja's voice grew more serious, "These changes of mine are attempts to catch someone's attention who I really love so I can spend more time with them. So far both spells have backfired. Tomorrow will be the last hex and there's no way for me to know what it is or avoid it. Sumia, what do I do?" Surely getting another girl's opinion, especially one like Sumia, would help boost confidence.

"Well..." Sumia paused momentarily to think, "I would just try to act natural and explain that I did it out of love. Only if I truly loved that person, though. It's up to you though..."

Tharja thought deeply for a minute. _I'm not sure if I can confess my love to Robin's face just yet...just acting natural and engaging in conversation should help push our relationship in the right direction. _"Thanks, Sumia," she said calmly before adding, "By the way, could you...pull that sheet over me and bring some of my dark magic books over here? I won't go outside for the rest of the day obviously.

"Oh, sure thing!" With a polite smile Sumia placed a small stack of the spell-caster's books on the nightstand in front of Tharja. As she pulled the bed sheet over her friend, the Dark Magic purposefully thrust her bulging butt upwards so that it would press against the Pegasus Knight's hands. Sumia shrieked as her timid personality quickly returned and pulled away from the bed.

"I couldn't help it," Tharja snickered in amusement.

Sumia laughed nervously and waved good-bye, "I hope things go well for you tomorrow!

For the rest of the day Tharja read and carefully considered what to tell Robin tomorrow. Sumia told the other Shepherds not to disturb Tharja, and even generously brought some food to the Dark Mage later on in the day. Soon night fell on the camp and Tharja fell asleep. Tomorrow would be crucial to building her relationship with the man she loved.


	4. Day 3: Opening Up

**A/N: Warnings of expansion themes still apply. Read at your own risk.**

**I can potentially write one more chapter to conclude this story and end it on a slightly more satisfying note. I'll be gone for a few days and won't be able to work on the chapter during that time, though. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.**

**Fire Emblem and its characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

A cool breeze was blowing as Tharja laid down on a blanket that had been carefully placed atop a small grassy hill, next to her was the man of her dreams. The Dark Mage hated to sit in the sun any longer then she had to since her skin tended to burn easily. However, she would do anything to be with the man that she loved.

Tharja sat up and looked at Robin as he quietly laid next to her with his eyes closed. She looked out at the picturesque view of the sky and the field of brightly colored flowers ahead of her. Even though she thought the view before her was beautiful she would never admit it to anyone, she had a reputation to keep after all.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked.

The Dark Mage didn't reply to Robin's question, she only turned her vision from the sight before her toward the now sitting man and smiled. She was wearing some fairly casul clothes at the time; a gorgeous white sundress she wore proudly that showed off her hourglass-like shape. She had never worn a casual dress before, but it wasn't much of a burden at all. In fact, she could've cared less about how the clothes felt on her due to the happiness she was experiencing from being in Robin's presence.

"Tharja," he began in a calm voice, "these past few days you've gotten on my mind and I can't stop thinking about you. Please, could we be together like this more often?"

The hex-user could feel her cheeks bruning from the blush that she must have had. Robin chuckled causing the blush to deepen. He then leaned in closer to Tharja with a caring expression she could identify from his eyes and mouth. Rather than saying something, she nodded in reply. Her heart beat faster when she saw that Robin was in range for a passionate kiss. As she pressed her lips against his, she tasted...cotton?

Tharja's eyes snapped open, seeing that her face had been buried in her pillow. She groaned that the lovely dream had to end, deeply wishing that today she could fulfill her romantic dreams. Taking a short look over her shoulder, she confirmed that her hips and butt had returned to their usual size. Her pants and underwear still fit her as well as they did yesterday. She gave her butt a slight squeeze; it looked so petite compared to yesterday even though it was still one of the best butts in the army. At least she could walk without fear of accidentally knocking anything over now. Rising from her bed and walking about, Tharja felt odd now that the involuntary swaying of her hips while she moved was absent. She didn't have much time to readjust to her normal body as her stomach gurgled madly. From the outside it sounded like a hungry growl, but from the inside she could tell it was quite the opposite. Her face had a slight shade of sickly green to it while she ran out of her tent while covering her mouth with two hands.

The next five minutes had been some of her worst: all throughout she felt like garbage as she vomited more and more into a bush far away from the camp so no one would hear her. She occasionally choked and sputtered out thick saliva while her head throbbed painfully and her limbs grew weaker. She took short gasps to inhale air before continuing vomiting again and again. Her body temperature alternated between sweat-inducing hot and unsettling coldness while it shook uncontrollably. The sick feeling just didn't seem to show any signs of ending. _Why? _she thought to herself during the agonizing experience. _I didn't do anything to be sick like this! Did Anna do this? What on earth was she thinking with this type of spell? Men don't want to be around a sick woman who feels like crap! Stupid merchant. _To her surprise, once she slowly lumbered back over to her tent, all of those feelings had dissipated mysteriously. She felt perfectly normal for the most part. The only thing slightly different was that her breasts were sore and even felt slightly full. They looked a bit swollen from her perspective but she dismissed it as trivial and temporary.

Entering her tent and removing her now sweaty outfit, Tharja wiped off any remaining perspiration on her body with a nearby towel before she got on her knees in front of the final box from Anna marked "Day 3". Sure enough, there was one last note inside for her to read, "Men are attracted by the glow. This is your last day for the hexes so I put something much more unique in here! A sudden change in clothing style and colors can help naturally draw attention too". The spell-caster carefully analyzed the letter from top to bottom, hoping to find more hints on what the final hex would be, but was forced to give up. _What does she mean by "the glow"? It's the final day and Anna still won't give a straight answer!_ There were only two articles of clothing inside the box, the first of which were stockings with a net-like pattern that the Dark Mage slipped on easily. The second item was very unfamiliar to her and she raised an eyebrow at it. The clothing was just in one piece, structured like a camisole with a white scoop neckline. It extended downwards until it reached a part where her legs could stick through, almost like a pair of panties had been attached to it. There was even a white ruffled skirt attached at the waist. A tag inside read "one-piece leotard", which only perplexed the young woman more. Upon putting it on and positioning the straps on her shoulder, she noticed how despite there being no underwear included, she found herself comfortable inside the snug leotard. The white skirt was notably short, only reaching halfway down her thighs. What bugged the hex-user the most was the primary color of the clothing. Not black, not gray, but a bright cyan from shoulders to waist excluding the small white strip on the neckline. She had never worn bright colors like this for her main outfit color because she feared it visually expressed herself, something she wanted to keep hidden from the public.

She was about ready to depart for breakfast when a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her to stumble and take a knee to stabilize herself. Her head spun madly and all concentration was lost while desperately wishing for the seemingly random woozy sensation to end soon. Similar to her morning vomiting, the dizziness faded after a few minutes, but some faint nausea still existed in her head while she stood back up. The momentary delay had been nowhere near as excruciating as the barfing had been, but it still worried the Dark Mage in the back of her mind. Doing her best to resist the setback, she went towards the mess hall with her skirt gently blowing in the wind.

Once she arrived, there were already multiple Shepherds sitting down at tables and eating. Stahl the Cavalier was sitting next to a black-haired armored knight, placing all attention on the delicious soup rather than the man next to him. Nowi the Manakete pranced about the area with lots of energy, occasionally stopping by someone to talk with them in her cheery voice. The rest of the group consisted of Gregor, Sully, Virion, Sumia, Cordelia, Libra, Frederick, and Ricken. Not a single eye noticed her entering the mess hall. Without Robin in the area, Tharja saw little reason to sit near her comrades and found herself a spot at a lone table to eat after grabbing a bowl of hot soup. As she brought a spoonful of the broth near her lips, a bizarre thought crossed her mind. It was certainly odd for the Dark Mage to think things like this, but for a peculiar reason she couldn't find a reason not to try it. Upon rising from the table to fulfill her urges, she was spotted by Sumia. The Pegasus Knight's eye was caught by the bright color and unique shape of her friend's outfit. The brown-haired woman excused herself from the table, waved goodbye to her friend Cordelia who was sitting across from her, and walked over to Tharja.

While Sumia walked, her clumsiness took over and she lost her footing, falling to the ground.

"G-good morning Tharja," Sumia squeaked, while picking herself up, "That's a pretty outfit you have on".

The dark-haired girl flinched. Pretty was a word scarcely used to describe her. At the same time, it was good that others were complimenting it, which meant that Robin would like it, so Tharja thought it best to shrug it off. She couldn't stop a small hint of red from appearing on her cheeks, though. "Th-thanks," she said while grabbing various ingredients from a table.

Sumia looked off to the side, trying her best to sound nonchalant, "Is there anything...special happening today too?"

Immediately Tharja's body stiffened and she threw a stern look of malice towards the Pegasus Knight. The reference was too vague for anyone else but them to acknowledge, but the hex-user still grew worried.

Sumia realized what she had said made her friend uncomfortable and put her hands on Tharja's thin arms, "Sorry! I shouldn't have asked that our loud! Oh dear..."

Tharja sighed and finished putting various foods in a bowl. It was natural for Sumia not to mean any harm. "It's alright. I suppose you can help me figure out what's going on here," she motioned for her to meet at the almost-empty table. "I got really sick this morning and later on felt a wave of dizziness. Now I have a lingering sense of nausea," she told her friend after they were both seated.

"Aren't these hexes supposed to help you get your love's attention and-what are you doing?" Sumia shifted from one question to another when she saw Tharja crushing blueberries above a bowl of soup.

"I don't know but I really want to try it," Tharja said and put all but the skin of berries inside the broth. After that she proceeded to mix in a handful of sugar and cinnamon into it.

Sumia's eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't the greatest cook in all of the world, but even she knew that combination would not result in a pleasant taste. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Tharja confidently replied, "I just NEED to eat this. Trust me. If I don't eat this, I might just die".

Even more confused than ever, Sumia watched with wide eyes as her comrade took a big gulp of the soup directly from the bowl. Tharja almost never acted like this when it came to eating food.

The Dark Mage coughed loudly and shivered as she set the bowl down, "Ugh, that was disgusting". After another shudder, she proceeded to take a second large gulp of the soup. "Terrible. Absolutely terrible. I might just go back for seconds after this".

She repeated this matter of behavior until her customized soup was fully devoured.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Sumia questioned her friend's unusual actions.

"Because..." Tharja paused for a moment to think, "something came over me that made me really want to eat the soup like that". She shrugged and realized that her faint nausea had disappeared too, "I wish that I knew what this spell was doing to me. The closest thing to a hint are short notes that come with these outfits".

"What did this one say?" Sumia asked out of curiosity.

"Something about a glow and that a change in clothing style and colors could help. Still, I feel like an idiot wearing something like this," the dark-haired woman pointed at the cyan leotard and white skirt she wore with discontented look on her face.

"Let me do something for you, then!" Sumia warmly smiled and turned towards the other Shepherds in the mess hall. "Guys, look at Tharja's new outfit! Doesn't it look pretty on her?"

Tharja could've sworn her skin became paler when about a dozen gazes were now observing the brightly-colored clothes on her. She could only hear kind and complimentary remarks coming her way, but still felt insecure about her position.

"See? Everyone thinks you look good. So I'm sure the man you love will think so too," Sumia encouraged her.

Tharja decided now was the time to leave. It was nice to be around an optimistic person like Sumia once in awhile, but she could only stand so much cheerful environments at once. Eventually they turned into tiny torture chambers that would bug her to no end with constant joyful remarks. As she walked, she felt her chest pushing outward like it had during the first hex! Immediately she grabbed her chest in panic, feeling it grow larger and heavier. To her surprise, the growth stopped after her bust stuck out an inch further than it had before. She had little time to relax before the sensation reappeared in her hips and butt, becoming modestly wider and fuller. Her hips were nearly shoulder length and her butt stuck out an additional half inch from her frame. The Dark Mage scratched her head in confusion at the minor improvements to her shapely figure that was still well-contained in the leotard. _Is it a combination of the previous spells, but weaker? That doesn't explain the sickness and nausea. _Just then her stomach gurgled softly; her eyes opened wider and her hands grabbed hold of the new area of attention. Underneath her thin fingers she could feel her concave stomach begin to take on a convex look, pushing outwards as a dome-like shape while the leotard held it firmly in place. The woman couldn't resist the urge to feel worried with this change. She already had minor experience with proudly owning a respectable rack and rump, so having them enhanced was less of a worry compared to having the new feeling of a rounded stomach, especially considering how she kept her figure in check and never even sported a food baby before. There was certainly weight in her growing stomach as well. To both her relief and dismay, her belly stuck out from between her crotch and chest the same distance as her breasts did, which was a fair distance with her breasts being on the large side. Her belly was impossible to conceal as it was stretching the cyan leotard and its skirt more, but not to levels that caused physical uneasiness. She felt fat, something she had deemed impossible long ago. "It's okay," she tried assuring herself, and fought the temptation to feel the new mass hanging off her. "It's just a little extra weight spread around". She laughed in a fake manner to try and ease her nerves.

Her body movements were very different from before. With the main size and weight being in her stomach, it occasionally got in the way of her legs trying to walk straight, forcing a minor waddling motion. Gravity taking effect on the medium-sized sphere of flesh made the woman arch her back to help hold it up. Not only that, but each step caused her fuller breasts to jiggle a little inside her clothes. The Dark Mage became self-conscious of her waddling and turned red at the thought of someone seeing her degrading movements. She was known as having the best body in the army, not the most rounded stomach! Despite all of this, her powerful determination soon triumphed over her insecurities and she mustered up the courage to push towards Robin's tent while keeping in mind what she wished to tell the merciful man.

Remaining stealthy while her speed capped as fast as she could waddle, it took the young woman more than a half hour to reach Robin's tent. Judging by the sun's position, it was almost noon. Tharja took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration. _This is it! I won't allow myself to screw up this time!_ Little did she know about the inevitable getting closer to her.

Upon rounding the corner of Robin's tent, two unexpected things happened. The first of which was Tharja nearly running into Robin who was going around the same corner from the opposite direction. To stop herself from colliding into him like a great ship into an iceberg, she stepped backwards. From this movement with her back arched, her belly's weight took over and made her fall backwards, her plumper butt squishing against the grass. Surprised at the confrontation and not yet processing the Dark Mage's swollen body parts, they were about to simultaneously greet each other when the second unexpected event happened.

It was back. Tharja's mouth opened in shock. _No way...it's not over? _The tingling sensation inside of her had returned. She saw that Robin was right in front of her, already looking at the outfit holding her slightly larger figure inside. The Dark Mage wanted to shrink into the ground; her body was about to change in front of Robin's eyes, which caused great discomfort in her gut and mind. If he walked in on her taking a shower, she would have been more comfortable there than she was in her current situation. Yet it was inevitable. There was no way for her to hide. Her dark eyes had a glint of fear in them when she looked up at Robin before the next part of the hex began.

Robin doubted if he was awake when he saw the leotard-wearing woman change before him. Tharja sensed her chest and butt surge out another half inch; her hips were now in perfect alignment with her shoulders. The straps of the leotard stretched out further as the scoop neckline revealed much more cleavage of her improved bust. Then a slight gurgle emitted from her stomach, and true panic struck her. She put both hands on her firm and rounded belly and pushed on it in a futile attempt to suppress the upcoming growth. Alas, the man she loved watched in both intrigue and horror as her belly expanded more. She felt her outfit grow tighter until it shifted from a form-fitting leotard into a painfully constricting piece of clothing. She couldn't help but close her eyes tightly and moan in pain from the outfit approaching the end of its elastic capabilities; the straps dug into her shoulders and the attached skirt stretched with her growing belly. Her hands patted around the outfit, failing to find any way to loosen the garment. At last her belly stopped growing; it reached far beyond her breasts, which were ready to slip out of her clothes since her hard nipples were the only thing clinging on to the edges of the material. She finally realized the effect of the spell as she took a look at herself. _I look...pregnant...full term with more than one baby at least! _Her breathing now came from tightly clenched teeth as she remained seated on the ground and rubbed her stomach to try and ease the pressure.

Once snapping out of his trance-like state, the kind strategist offered her a hand, still unsure of what to say. With a strong pull he was able to help the Dark Mage back to her feet. She was nearly pulled back down again by her considerably heavier belly hanging from her body that looked small in comparison. As Robin helped her inside the tent, her much larger stomach yielded a more extreme waddle from her to add on to the list of embarrassments she was putting up with. The Shepherd's trusted tactician guided her onto his bed so she could lie on her back while more uncomfortable groans came from her mouth.

"What...what is happening right now?" Robin asked, trying his hardest to wrap his mind around the predicament.

The tightness was unbearable. Tharja just wanted it to end quickly. She was in a raw state of emotion where she would spit out the first thing to appear in her head without a filter. "I've been trying to get noticed by you through hexes," she said with a small crimson blush, breathing heavily from the massive flesh sphere's weight pushing down on her. She sighed as her secret confession finally came out to reach Robin's ears, "You've been too busy with tactics lately and I figured to grab your attention was to do so with something naturally eye-catching. I've always admired all the hard work you've done for this army, but I got selfish and wanted to pull you away just for my own wants".

"Tharja, that wasn't selfish at all," Robin said in a comforting tone, feeling sympathetic towards his suffering comrade, "I was putting so much pressure on myself that I would've collapsed from exhaustion if you didn't...distract me".

Tharja felt some of the tightness lessen as she heard Robin's reply. _Is he really saying this? After all those humiliating things that have happened in the past couple of days? He really is wonderful..._

"I'm deeply sorry that I've been neglecting casual talk with you and the other Shepherds. Furthermore, I feel even more guilty for driving you to hex yourself like this". When he looked at Tharja, she noticed that he had reddened cheeks too! "I promise to make personal time for you to make up for the humiliations and embarrassments you've put up with. We got off on the wrong foot too many times and you deserve a fair chance. Just no more unnecessary hexes; let things flow naturally".

Hands on her rising and falling belly, Tharja slowly nodded with her mouth open. It was happening: Robin would be willing to spend more time with her! She could've died as the happiest girl on the Earth at that moment. With a bit of a struggle, the pregnant-looking Dark Mage sat up; her legs spreading out so her giant belly would have room to rest on the bed. Her feelings of bliss seemed to give her strength; her big stomach felt considerably lighter and easier to manage. She swung over the side of the bed and stood on the floor, cradling her belly with her hands to hold it up.

Watching Tharja hold up her massive, round stomach with both hands activated something within Robin to make him smile. It was the way the bright colors of her unique clothes emphasized and hugged her figure. She looked radiant, maternal, and awe-strikingly beautiful. "You look cute," he complimented her, figuring it was the least he could do to raise her spirits.

Cute. She just got called cute by the man of her dreams. Normally she would have fainted, swooned, or giggled like a young girl. Instead, her emotional state caused the word to be unsettling to her. "H-how could you call me that?" she could feel her cheeks burning up as her outburst continued, "I wish you men weren't so complicated with your preferences! Then I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position..."She felt foolish for over-thinking her plan too much, regretting all the time she spent putting up with her own curses and fretting over ideas that backfired in the end.

Robin was confused at her behavior, but quickly dismissed it. After all, who wouldn't be upset with having to lug around a belly of that magnitude?

"Do...do you need anything else? When will the magic wear off?"

"This outfit is unbearably tight...the hex will be undone after I get a few hours of sleep and I can't do that while in this strange outfit," she explained, her face turning an even darker shade of scarlet. "I have to find someone to help me out of these clothes..."

Robin nodded in understanding, the thought of Tharja undressing to unveil her fertile, womanly features made his face become as red as hers. Shaking off those thoughts, he decided to say a few final words of encouragement to her: "Tharja...you did all of this to get my attention...with no concern for any troubles you would face along the way. I'm touched by your unfathomable dedication. To know you cared that much about me creates such feelings of flattery I can't describe. I...hope I get to know you better later, as you've proven yourself to be one of the most remarkable Shepherds here". Robin felt the urge to hug her, but sensed it to be unneeded at the time. He settled on waving goodbye to her with a warm smile.

The spell-caster's heart fluttered in delight from the thoughtful and passionate words flowing from Robin's mouth. To hear it from his lips meant the world to her. She couldn't help but smile back at him before she waddled out of the tent, feeling like the most blessed woman in the whole camp.


	5. Final Chapter: Unfinished Business

**A/N: Suggestive themes are still present. There aren't any expansion scenes in this chapter but there are still some mild descriptions of pregnancy. Avoid reading if that offends you in any way.**

**Thanks to anyone who read through this awhile thing and enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review or a PM There's also a high chance that I'll write a oneshot story in the future. Anyways, I hope you guys like the final chapter of this story!**

**Fire Emblem and its characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

_Now what?_ Tharja wondered, standing in the open air outside of Robin's tent. Anna was presumably still on her trip. If anyone had maternity clothes available, it was her. The only other person that could possibly help was Sumia, but her whereabouts were unknown, and Tharja was not willing to wander the camp looking like she was about to give birth. _I suppose my only option is to summon her to me...which isn't to hard since she's pretty close. _Doing her best to ward off the discomfort of the leotard and skirt, the determined woman closed her eyes and chanted a summoning spell similar to the one used in rescue staves. In a brief twinkling light, Sumia appeared before Tharja wearing an apron with her hair tied back. A confounded expression formed on her face as the Pegasus Knight checked her surroundings.

"Oh dear, how did I wind up-Tharja!" Her shocked expression changed to a small smile when seeing her friend's face, and changed back to bewilderment when she saw everything below her friend's neck. Her first instinct was to congratulate the Dark Mage, but quickly stopped herself given her previous experiences with Tharja over the past couple days. "Um...I was baking a pie...C-can I help you?" she couldn't help but stare at her fellow Shepherd's protruding belly.

Despite confronting Sumia multiple times while the hexes were active, Tharja still had difficulty making eye contact given her condition, "I was hoping to find Anna but she's still gone so-"

"I saw her on the site about a half hour ago". An odd feeling went through Sumia that began to unconsciously guide her hand.

"Really? She is?" Tharja was eager to get into more suitable clothing while simultaneously yelling at the shopkeeper. Then she felt something press against her stomach. Looking past her cleavage, she could see one of Sumia's hands on her belly. She shot a disapproving glare at the brunette.

"S-sorry...I-I just wanted to feel it real quick," Sumia ran her hand across the firm surface quickly before withdrawing. For reasons beyond her she had an instinctual craving to feel it. The Dark Mage's dangerous eyes made the guilt settle in immediately. Her eyes looked at the ground; she was embarrassed and uncertain of what to say next.

"Didn't you say something about baking a pie?" Tharja coldly asked to distract her own instinct to hurl a bolt of dark magic at the woman.

"R-right! Th-thank you!" Sumia stuttered and ran off.

The black-haired woman sighed and waddled over to Anna's tent while staying out of the open areas of the camp. The weight hanging off of her was a great burden and she even had to stop and catch her breath a few times from the hard work. The discomforting tightness of her outfit didn't help either. Once she was there, she could faintly hear a voice coming from the tent.

"And today's profits are...five thousand gold! Not the best day, but profits are profits!" The feminine voice was definitely Anna's, and Tharja went closer, belly in hands. Her assumptions were correct when she entered: through the tent flap she could see the red-haired merchant Anna sorting out some gold coins.

"You..." Tharja said in a dark tone as she entered Anna's tent.

It was difficult, but the merchant diverted her attention from the pile of gold before her to look at her guest, a big smile coming on her face once she saw who it was. "Hey, Tharja! It's been awhile! Wow, you are just GLOWING!" she remarked in awe.

"I ...need some help getting out of this". The Dark Mage held back her rage and focused on trying to remove the extremely tight leotard she wore. If her stomach stuck out an inch further, the one-piece would surely rip a considerable amount somewhere.

"I'll say...you got way bigger than I anticipated!" Anna pointed out, circling around her pregnant-looking friend. "Based on this your body would be great for making healthy babies," she said with a proud smile.

"Help?" Tharja repeated through clenched teeth, stroking her massive belly.

"Right!" Anna nodded and stopped dancing around the topic. Grabbing her sword and going behind Tharja, she carefully cut open the back of the leotard that tightly hugged her friend's voluptuous form.

The clothing sprung forward, only being attached by the shoulder straps. Tharja gasped loudly once she was freed from her constricting outfit, glad to have that pressure alleviated. She slid the shoulder straps off and discarded the remains of the leotard. The corduroy lines the clothing left behind on her body were easily visible; it hadn't occurred to her that she was naked yet.

With a sly grin, Anna poked one of Tharja's breasts from behind. "Any sign of appreciation would be nice".

A rippling stimulation coursed through the hex-user's body from the cold finger press into her chest. She tightly held her mouth shut the suppress the moan. "Th-thanks..."

Anna nodded contently, "I'll get something for you to wear". She rummaged through a few dresser drawers and pulled out a maternity dress that matched her hair's red color. The merchant helped her friend get into it and zipped up the back. It provided more comfort to Tharja but still lightly hugged her curves.

With her minor needs taken care of, the Dark Mage sighed in relief and her attention shifted back towards Anna. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked, the menacing tone of her voice returning.

The redhead mouthed a few words to herself, looking up at the top of the tent before replying, "With the custom outfits, time usage, and lending that maternity dress you have on...your total is 43,000 gold".

Tharja frowned, placing her hands on the lower half of her back to help support her girth. _How clueless and insensitive is she?_

"Oh!" Anna finally caught on after thinking harder. "How did things go with Robin?"

"We're going to spend more time together..." as Anna nodded happily, Tharja's eyes leered at her, "BUT, I humiliated myself on several occasions, made things awkward with Robin, and today's outfit was outrageously tight! What were you thinking with these spells?"

"You asked me to pick spells that would draw the attention of men. They worked, didn't they?"

"Yes...sort of," Tharja's cheeks flushed as she recalled the previous days when Robin couldn't take his eyes off her. "In the end he said things between us should flow naturally".

"So you're mad at me because...?" Anna asked, putting a finger on her chin.

"Look what you did!" Tharja cradled her belly. "You got me pregnant!"

"Technically you got yourself pregnant," Anna corrected with a quiet laugh. "And it's only most of the symptoms. No baby in there. Be glad I didn't include the lactation part," she smirked deviously.

Sweat rolled down the Dark Mage's forehead; she did not need to hear or picture that. "S-still, this entire plan was almost useless because Robin wants our relationship to be hex-free".

"I only did what you told me to".

"Why couldn't you have offered advice like a normal person? Or how about telling me my idea was stupid and too complex?"

"Because I would get some nice cash from this!" Anna laughed.

"Your obsession with profitable schemes is disgusting," Tharja muttered loud enough for Anna to hear.

"It's only business. I could say the same about your love of curses".

"Speaking of that, how about I look through that book and make you experience my past few days?" Tharja snickered at the possibility.

Immediately Anna's expression died. "H-hey...no need for that," she said nervously.

"What's the matter? Aren't you anxious to know what this feels like?" the pregnant-looking hex user gently cupped her larger chest and placed her hands on her round belly in a taunting manner.

"N-no thanks, I'm good. Heh-heh..." Anna awkwardly laughed, her mind racing. "I'll give you a 33% discount and then we'll drop the subject, ok?"

Tharja ignored the pitiful offer and went over to the tent's exit. "I'm looking forward to seeing the look on your face..." With another unsettling chuckle she departed back to her own tent.

_Maybe I should take a business trip...for a month...or three. Anna_ could care less that she wasn't get her payment yet. All she could focus on was packing up her things and having regrets for ticking off one of the Shepherd's strongest mages.

After another long and exhausting walk, the black-haired woman made it back into her bed, but more obstacles continued to come. _This isn't going well_ Tharja thought to herself as she lay on her bed, face-up. Her slightly bigger butt helped provide a cushion from the weight on top of her, yet she couldn't fall asleep. She figured by sleeping for long enough the final hex would wear off, but not being comfortable enough to sleep ruined her plans like a Risen rampaging through a village. Rubbing her belly calmed her nerves to an extent, but some parts of it were out of her reach. _I should've gone to Sumia from the beginning. Or Cordelia. Or anyone with half a mind instead of that blasted shopkeeper._

"Everything okay?" a male voice asked.

Her first instinct was to hide herself, but she couldn't even roll to the side in that time with her heavy stomach resting on too of her. Admitting that there was no point in trying to hide, she turned her head to see Robin standing in the doorway. Her cheeks grew warm seeing the man of her dreams. "Trying to sleep," she mumbled. "The hex will wear off if I sleep for long enough".

"Okay, I won't disturb you".

"Don't leave. I can't sleep".

"Sorry to hear that. Do you need anything?" Robin kindly offered.

"Well...a belly rub would be nice," she admitted, a blush forming on her face.

Robin quietly blushed back at the request, "O-Okay..."

Just then she remembered another desire, "Hold on...there's I have to do something first. Could you...help me up?"

With a nod and lots of effort, Robin was able to help her into a sitting position. At her request, he also retrieved an open book on the ground that was sitting next to three empty boxes. Inside it was a small piece of paper with various magical symbols on it.

"Beautiful," Tharja smirked. She placed the book on top of her swollen belly and began to flip through the pages. Her firm stomach did an excellent job of being used as a makeshift desk.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just some harmless revenge," she said eagerly. _I'll just cast the last hex from the sequence and eliminate the periodic growths spurts...so all of it will happen at once! _She pointed towards the East, "Anna's tent is in that direction, right?"

"I think so, but I'll ask you again: what are you doing?"

"She won't get hurt," Tharja repeated and precisely chanted the incantation for the spell while looking to the East, picturing Anna in her mind.

A second didn't even pass after she finished before Anna's shrill cry of horror was heard throughout the camp.

Cracking a smile, the hex-user quickly cut off Robin before he could say anything. "It's fine. She may not allow any visitors for awhile. I'll visit her when morning comes and this stupid spell of wears off," she chuckled and closed the book. "Besides, I...I would still like that...belly rub," she stammered and laid back down on her bed. Her emotions had shifted as fast as the topic did. The term belly rub was still discomforting for her to say out loud. She closed her eyes and kept her breathing steady, "Ugh, this is embarrassing".

The Shepherd's tactician wanted to say the same, but held his tongue and gently placed a hand on the large mound of her stomach. She sighed softly as she felt his hands rub her belly all over. To say the least, it was odd, but very soothing. _She really went through a lot to get my attention...it's the least I can do _he thought to himself.

_My persistence finally paid off and Anna received her "payment" as promised _Tharja smiled contently as she fell asleep, happily dreaming of the precious time she would be spending with Robin.


End file.
